Authored Lion King
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: The Lion King with a huge twist. Scar had become king as well as taking Sarabi as his queen. When things gets out of order will it be the prince to stop his evil father's regin?
1. A New King

The sun was shinning brightly over the peaceful Pridelands. But everything wasn't peaceful at the moment. A large golden lion ran across his kingdom as his black mane whipped around from the wind of his running. As his heels were a pack of hyenas. Snapping at his paws, one managed to latch on making the king tumble to the ground. The hyenas circled him, laughing and licking their chops.

"Enough!"

The Lion and the hyenas looked and seen a orange brown lion with a black mane standing on a boulder. The lion jumped down where the golden lion's green eyes widen at the sight of a scar going down the left eye.

"Taka..."

The orange brown lion snarled before swiping at the golden lion. "It's Scar. Now to get what is rightfully mines."

With that he took his father's life. Then he looked at the hyenas and nodded. The hyenas laughed before running off towards Pride Rock. With a evil smile Scar started to head the same way at a slow pace.

-O-

By the time Scar got to Pride Rock the sound of terrified screams reached his ears. One in particular caught his attention.

"Mufasa!" a terrified female voice screamed

With a dark chuckle the orange brown lion headed towards the voice. Where he came across a light cream lioness screaming and crying. Scar looked at where her blue eyes was looking at and smiled at the sight before his eyes. A bunch of hyenas had pinned down a golden lion with a red mane. Other hyenas circled ready to go for the kill. The golden lion's amber eyes looked over to his brother and gave a sign of asking for help.

Scar walked over where the hyenas moved out of the way. The orange brown lion bend down and said loud and clear so everyone can hear him. "Give me the throne and I will spare your life."

Everyone gasped but a orange brown lioness sobbed as tears began to fall from her amber eyes.

The lion was going to say something smart that would get him killed till he seen the tears in his mother and friend eyes. With a deep sigh the golden lion nodded. "I give up the rights to the throne."

Scar smiled before walking up the rocky stairs of the kopje and walked over to the peak. "I am now your king! Bow down to your king, King Scar!"

One by one the lionesses laughed before roaring to claim the throne.

-O-

After the new king went into the cave the light cream lioness and the orange brown lioness ran over to the golden lion.

"Oh Mufasa, I'm glad you're alright" wailed the light cream lioness as she buried her head in his mane.

The orange brown lioness nuzzled her son as tears fell from her eyes. Mufasa nuzzled his mother and friend. Then he turned to the slightly younger lioness.

"Sarafina. I'm alright. Please calm down...I don't want anything to happen to your cub. Kings above what will Rashad say"

Sarafina looked at her friend before sobbing. "Rashad left. Not to long after I found out I pregnant."

The orange brown lioness nuzzled the younger lioness. "It'll be alright, dear."

Just then the rest of the pride came running over with a young dark beige lioness in the lead.

"What happened? We heard a roar" said the dark beige lioness her orange eyes full of concern. When no one said anything she moved her eyes to the orange brown lioness. "Uru?"

Uru sighed deeply before letting the lionesses that came back from the hunt what happened. "We have a new king."

A young pale tan lioness looked at the ex queen with questioning blue eyes. "Who?"

"Scar. He threatened Mufasa into giving up the throne" Uru said

Everyone gasped as a trio of hyenas walked over. The alpha female growled to get their attention. "King Scar wants you to hunt"

Uru sighed before looking at spotted creatures. "I'll gather a party."

The hyenas snarled before turning and heading back towards the cave where the king was at. Giving her oldest a nuzzle and a lick the orange brown lioness walked over to a group of lionesses. By this time the party that the dark beige lioness came with had went their own way. Minus the pale tan lioness and her.

"Sarabi...what are we going to do?" cried Sarafina

The dark beige lioness gave the golden lion a loving nuzzle not seeing the hurt looked sweep across the light cream lioness' face. But the pale tan lioness did and a smirk appeared.

Sarabi looked at her friend and sighed. "I don't know but we'll get through this together"

Sarafina looked at her friends and nodded only dreading the future to come.

**A/N:Well there's the first chapter of Authored Lion King. So what did you think? Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Lonely

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover, I'm glad you liked it. You have been giving me alot of inspiration lately. But there's just a bad twist to it.

**Authored Lion King**

The sun had started to set when Uru and her party returned from hunting with ten kills. Uru had dragged a large wildebeest to where her son and friends were. There the four feasted on the animal after licking their coats clean, Uru looked up and sighed.

"We should head in. We are going to need all our rest if we're to survive this reign"

With the help of his mother and fiancee Mufasa was able to get to a cave under the kojpe where the lionesses now called home. Before Sarafina retired she was stopped by the pale tan lioness.

"Sarafina, wait a second"

Sarafina looked at the slightly older lioness. "What's up Zira?"

The pale tan lioness looked around before looking back at Sarafina. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. Do you like Muffy?"

Sarafina's eyes widen before she shook her head. "Of course not"

Zira narrowed her blue eyes at the slightly younger lioness. "Sarafina, don't lie! You like him, you like him!"

The light cream lioness sighed before looking at the star filled sky then back at her cousin. "Fine! I love him! But there's nothing I can do! He's in love with Sarabi"

By now tears began to fall from the light cream lioness'eyes. Zira pulled her cousin into a tight embrace. Not knowing that Mufasa heard everything.

-O-

A few weeks has past and Sarafina's pregnancy has progressed tremendously. Her stomach now touches the ground. Rafiki pride's Sherman had predicted that the young lioness was due any day now. Also the new king had started to fill lonely. One day Scar was pacing in the back of a cave with a younger chocolate brown lioness sitting not far.

"There's something missing. What is it?"

The brown lioness looked at the king with hopeful grey eyes. "My lord how about a queen?"

Scar stopped pacing and looked at the lioness. "Aziza, you're a genius. And I know who the lucky lioness is"

With a evil laugh Scar walked over to where his trusted hyenas was.

-O-

Sarabi and Mufasa was lying down in savannah. Talking about the future and their up coming wedding.

"Your mother told us that Kayla is expecting"

Mufasa nodded before giving the dark beige lioness a loving nuzzle. "I can't wait to start our family"

Sarabi was about to say something but the three hyenas that Scar sent walked over.

"King Scar wants to see you" growled Banazi his eyes burning into the dark beige lioness

"What does he want!?" Mufasa hissed

"None of your business!" snapped Shenzi

Mufasa was about to say something but Sarabi cut him off. "I'll go"

Mufasa stared with wide eyes as Sarabi left with the hyenas.


	3. A New Queen

A/N:Yeah there's alot that's about to happen, CSIMentalistTLK lover. But Mufasa will get through it as long as he has Fina.

**Authored Lion King**

Sarabi walked in the cave where the hyenas said that Scar will be to see Aziza exiting with a glow. She ignored it and continue to walk towards the back. When Scar stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah, Sarabi you look beautiful as ever"

Scar nuzzled the lioness who pulled away. "What do you want, Scar?"

Scar began to circle the Sarabi. "I'm in need of a queen"

Sarabi didn't move, she looked at her king with questioning eyes. "What do that have to do with me?"

Scar chuckled before stopping in front of his future sister in law. "We were in love. I still love you"

Sarabi's eyes widen as she looked at the orange brown lion. "But I'm promised to your brother"

Scar rolled his eyes before growling. "Forget him! Besides Sarafina will look after him"

Sarabi sighed deeply. "I so pose you're right. I'm just sorry I hurt Mufasa"

Scar nuzzled her lovingly. "It'll work out. Just you wait"

Scar gave Sarabi a lick across the cheek before heading towards the royal platform.

Sarabi was about to leave when a thought hit her. "Scar why was Aziza glowing when I came in?"

Scar was lying down and mearly chuckled. "My dear, I had to be prepared if you said no. But don't you worry you're my one and only" then he pat the spot next to him. "Come sleep with me. We will announce to the pride tomorrow morning"

Sarabi looked towards the direction of the cave entrance before walking over to Scar and lying down.

-O-

The next morning things went a little differently. Scar announced to the pride who his queen will be. But a few lionesses was missing. Before Scar announced that Sarabi was to be his queen he went over to Shenzi.

"Where's my mother?"

Shenzi bowed. "She and Zira is helping Sarafina. She went into labor"

Scar nodded before walking over to the peak with Sarabi by his side. When the had gathered the dark lion laughed.

"I have a amazing announcement. I have finally found my queen"

Mufasa had came back from the water hole and had joined a light brown lioness.

"What's going on, Kayla?" the golden lion asked after seeing the pride gathered

The light brown lion looked from the king to her golden friend with pale golden eyes. Kayla shrugged before she and Mufasa looked back at Scar.

"My queen is to be Sarabi"

Mufasa's amber eyes nearly popped out of his head as he roared. Scar and Sarabi was nuzzling but stopped to look at the angered lion.

"How could you, Sarabi! I loved you!"

Sarabi looked at her former lover with sorry eyes. "I'm sorry"

Mufasa roared before turning and running off. Kayla watched the broken hearted run before signing deeply.

-O-

Mufasa had been running at a blinding speed. The golden lion didn't know where he was going, he ran till he collapsed. With a sob, Mufasa put a paw over his face and cried.

"Mufasa"

The golden lion sniffed up some tears before looking towards the direction of the voice. To see a pale tan lioness standing a few feet away.

"Zira..."

"Sarafina gave birth out here. But what are you doing out here?" Zira asked with a raised eye brow

Mufasa sobbed before telling the pale tan lioness what happened. "Scar made Sarabi queen and she..."

"She what?"

Tears began to fall freely. "She didn't fight it"

Zira's eyes widen and before she could say something Uru walked out of a nearby cave.

"Zira..." but the ex queen stopped when she saw her son. "Mufasa what are you doing here?"

Before Mufasa could tell his mother what happened Zira spoke up. "Scar asked Sarabi to be his queen and she agreed"

Uru gasped before giving her son a nuzzle who sadly return the nuzzle. "I'm sure Sarafina what like to see you"

Will a small smile the golden lion headed in the cave. Sarafina had just finished bathing a small cream bundle when she looked up and smiled at the sight of her friend. But it faded when she saw the hurt look on Mufasa's face.

"Mufasa what's wrong?"

Mufasa sat in front of the lioness and sighed. "Sarabi agreed to be Scar's queen"

Sarafina's eyes widen before she nuzzled the golden lion. "I'm truly sorry. If that was me I wouldn't of betrayed you"

Mufasa smiled lightly before returning the affection before looking at the cub. "Enough of me. What's this little one's name?"

Sarafina smiled at the cub in her paws. "This little one is Nala"

Mufasa smiled at the cub who was so small. "Hi there"

Nala blinked her eyes opened to reveal emerald green eyes.

"I see she has her father's eyes"

Sarafina nodded before a yawn escaped her muzzle. Mufasa gave her a small nuzzle before taking Nala in his paws.

"Go to sleep. I'm here"

Sarafina smiled lovingly at her friend before lying her head down and closing her pretty blue eyes.


	4. Giving Love A Chance

A/N:Yes little Nala is born. But there's a twist to that. But I'm glad you liked the chapter, CSIMentalistTLK lover.

**Authored Lion King**

A week has past since Nala's birth and the announcement of Sarabi being queen. Since then Sarabi and Scar had made it official. They are king and queen as well as mates. Mufasa and Sarafina had returned with Nala and wasn't happy with Sarabi at all. When Sarafina seen the queen, her blue eyes turned icy before she charged. The dark beige lioness didn't have a chance. The two rolled till Sarabi found herself pinned.

"How could you!" the creamy lioness growled

Sarabi looked at her friend and pleaded. "Please. I'm sorry...but don't attack"

Sarafina growled as she glared holes into the queen. "Why shouldn't I?"

At this time Mufasa had ran over after leaving Nala with Zira. When he heard his ex's reply he nearly killed her.

"I'm pregnant"

"But how?" Sarafina asked stepping off the dark beige lioness

Sarabi got up and looked at Mufasa who was debating whether to run or attack. "A little bit after you met Rashad and a little bit before Ahadi bethroled me and Mufasa...Scar and I mated"

Mufasa took a deep breath before looking at the queen. "Was everything a lie?"

"I went along with it for the sake of Taka. Ahadi gave him that Scar because he and I was against it. I'm telling you...I never ment to hurt you"

Mufasa shook his head. "I should of known something was up with you gaining all that weight" Sarabi tried to say how sorry she was but Mufasa snarled at her. "Please don't! I'm glad we got this out of the way before we made a mistake"

Sarabi stood with wide eyes as her ex turned and left. Leaving the two lionesses alone. Sarabi sighed before looking at Sarafina who shook her head.

"I'm ashamed of you"

With a low growl the cream lioness ran after Mufasa. Sarabi sighed deeply before heading towards Pride Rock to tell her mate the news.

-O-

Sarafina had found her friend by the water hole. The golden lion sat with his head lowered as tears fell from his amber eyes. Sarafina sat by him and thrust her head under Mufasa's. Mufasa closed his eyes before returning the affection.

"I love you, Mufasa"

Mufasa stopped and looked at the slightly younger lioness. "I know"

Sarafina's blue eyes widen in surprise. "But..."

"I over heard your talk with Zira a few nights ago"

Sarafina took deep breaths before sobbing. "I'm sorry. I know it was wrong of me to say that after what you been through..."

Mufasa reached down and nuzzled her lovingly. "I guess that I was never in love with Sarabi. But I did like her. But if you're willing...then I will give us a chance"

Sarafina smiled lightly at the lion she loved. "You don't have to"

"But I want to"

Sarafina smiled lovingly before giving Mufasa a loving embrace that the golden lion halfheartly returned.


	5. A Prince Is Born

A/N:Yes Simba is about to be born. But there's still some twists.

**Authored Lion King**

As the sun began to rise over the vast green African savannah a loud roar echoed through the plains. Every animal lifted their heads as a song flew through the air from the morning breeze. Birds of different sizes and colors took flight. As the zebras and antelope pranced through the swaying grass. In the middle of the land stood Pride Rock, tall and majestic. A blue hornbill flew to the peak where Scar stood. After the bird bowed, the orange brown lion growled before looking back at the gathered animals. To see the royal Sherman, Rafiki walked through the crowd. After watching the baboon climb the king turned and headed for the cave entrance where Sarabi laid with a dark beige bundle in her paws. Scar looked on from the side as Sarabi licked the cub's head. From feeling his mother's touch the cub turned over and blinked his eyes open to reveal amber orbs.

"My he has his grandmother's eyes" complemented Rafiki

Scar snarled causing the baboon to speed up. Rafiki took his staff and waved it over the prince's head who tried to grab it with his small paws. Then the baboon broke a fruit in half and spared the juice on the cub's head. After that the Sherman spared the juice he sprinkled some dust on the Prince's head who gave a cute sneeze. Sarabi smiled as Scar continued to look with no emotion. With a sigh Rafiki picked up the cub and headed for the peak where he thrusted the future king in the air. The animals below went wild at the sight of their prince. The sun had started the shine on the Sherman and cub. One by one the animals bowed to show their respect.

-O-

After the ceremony Sarabi took the cub and headed for the cave with Scar following her. By the family was blocked by Aziza who had a small brown cub at her paws.

"Scar we need to talk"

The orange brown lion sneered at the younger lioness. "Aziza not now"

Sarabi looked between the two with fearful orange eyes. "Scar say it's not true"

"It's true! Kovu is older there for he's the rightful heir!" Aziza snarled

Scar stepped in front of the brown lioness and bared his teeth. "What we had wasn't real! Simba is next in line after me! If anything is to happen then your son will be next in line! Now get out of my sight"

Aziza glared at the king before picking up her cub and headed down the rocky stairs. Scar looked at Sarabi who gabbed Simba and headed into the cave. Scar sighed before following.

-O-

Mufasa walked in the cave to see Nala asleep in her mother's paws. Sarafina smiled at her mate before reviving a nuzzle.

"I heard from my mother and Zira that you have some news for me"

Sarafina smiled lovingly at the golden lion. "Muffy, I'm pregnant"

A huge smile creeped across the large lion's muzzle. "That's great Fina"

The two sat and talked about names and what the cub would be like until the moon rose. Sarafina had fallen asleep before Mufasa. At middle of the night a yawn left the golden lion's muzzle. He cuddled up with the cream lioness and laid his head down on her back before closing his eyes.


	6. A Golden Light

A/N:Well there's a more twists to come. You just have to continue to read, CSIMentlistalTLK lover.

**Authored Lion King**

The sun was high in the sky as the sound of children laughter rang through the air. A group of cubs ran through the lush green grass as a few lionesses watched nearby. In the lead was a two month old dark beige cub. His amber eyes shining with excitement as he ducked and dodged as cubs pounced on him. One was able to to jump on the prince and make them roll. Soon the creamy cub found herself pinned.

"Ha! Pinned ya, Nala!" boasted the dark beige cub his dark brown rimmed ears twitching every now and then

Nala rolled her green eyes before shoving her friend off her as a light brown cub with a dark brown mane tuff on his head ran over with two other cubs.

"That was awesome, Simba!" said the the light brown cub his golden eyes full of excitement

Simba puffed out his lighter beige chest with a proud smile. "I know"

A soft grey cub laughed before moving his pale green eyes towards the light brown cub. "See what you started, Kari"

A light beige cub rolled her aqua blue eyes before smiling at her dark beige friend. "Don't worry about Darren. You were amazing, Simba"

The three other cubs groaned as Zazu flew down to the cubs. "Young Prince Simba, you're requested to return home. Your parents wish to speak with you"

With a heavy sigh the prince bid his friends goodbye before heading towards Pride Rock with the small bird flying over.

-O-

Sarafina was lying in the small cave on the side of the royalties and their true followers. Zira and Uru laid not far from the heavily pregnant lioness.

"Did you and Mufasa come up with any names?" asked Uru smiled at her daughter in law

Sarafina smiled back but she soon grew a look of pain as her smile faded and a painful roar erupted from her mouth. Uru got to her paws and ran over to the younger lioness.

"Zira get Mufasa!"

Nodding the pregnant pale tan lioness turned and ran from the cave to find her friend.

-O-

Mufasa was taking a afternoon stroll just thinking about if he should take Sarafina and Nala and leave. Things is not looking well, the grass had gotten shorter and the animals have lessen more than they should. With a deep breath Mufasa turned to head towards Pride Rock when he seen Zira running over like her life depended on it.

"Zira...what's wrong?"

The pale tan lioness inhaled and exhaled before telling him what was so important. "Mufasa...Fina went into labor"

Mufasa's eyes widen before he took off at a blinding speed. Zira had to give her all to keep up. By the time they got to Pride Rock Zira stopped and started to pant and groan. Before he climbed up the stairs, Mufasa looked and gasped at the sight of his friend.

"Zira..."

The pale tan lioness raised a paw. "Just please help me to the cave"

Mufasa nodded and helped Zira up the rocky stairs. When they entered Uru and Sarafina's eyes widen in concern.

"What happened!?" the creamy lioness nearly cried

Zira laid on her side and began to do all the birthing nesserceries. Without knowing, the three watched the pale tan lioness give birth. After bathing the cub, Zira smiled at the three.

"It's a girl"

Mufasa smiled before looking at his mate who was chuckling lightly. Mufasa raised his eye brow at her and the cream lioness just smiled.

"We have a girl too"

Sarafina looked at her cousin and smiled. "What's her name?"

Zira smiled down at the peach cub in her paws who was looking at her with hazel eyes. "Johari"

"That's pretty" Sarafina said softly

Mufasa looked at his mate with concern. "Sarafina, what's wrong?"

Sarafina sighed. "I haven't thought of one. I was thinking about male names"

Mufasa smiled before nuzzling the cream lioness. 'It's ok. I love you and our daughters"

Uru walked over and smiled at her granddaughter. The golden cub was mewing and looking up with bright blue eyes. The old orange brown lioness smiled before looking at the couple.

"How about Kiara?"

Mufasa and Sarafina shared a look before looking at the ex queen and nodded. "It's perfect"

Uru nuzzled her granddaughter before getting up andwalking out of the cave. Mufasa and Sarafina smiled at their daughter before talking about the upcoming future with Zira.


	7. Gift Of Light

A/N:Well CSIMentalistTLK lover, you did inspire me with your current story. But there's some twists to your story. You'll see!

**Authored Lion King**

The cubs was once again in a heated game of tag. This time Nala was it and she had her sights on the light beige lioness cub.

"I'm going to get you, Ayanna!"

The light beige cub giggled before running faster. The two cubs was in their own world that didn't see Kayla in their path till they ran into a light brown leg. The cubs shook the dizziness off before looking up.

" !" exclaimed three of the cubs

The light brown cub ran to the lioness and nuzzled her legs. "Mommy"

Kayla smiled before giving her son's head a lick. Then she turned to the cream cub. "Your parents want to see you"

Nala beamed before heading towards Pride Rock with the lioness and her friends following.

-O-

Simba walked into the cave to see Rafiki looking over his mother. His amber eyes widen in concern.

"Mom, are you alright!"

The dark beige queen smiled at her son. "I'm fine my little one"

Simba's dark brown rimmed ears perked at that. "So what's the news than?"

Scar smiled at his heir. "How do you feel about being a big brother?"

The dark beige prince's eyes lightened up. "I would love to be a big brother. I can show them all my neat fighting stuff"

Scar mearly smiled as Sarabi chuckled. "I'm glad you feel that way. Because in a few months time you will have a brother or sister"

Simba nuzzled his mother before looking into her orange eyes. "I hope the new cub's a boy"

Sarabi laughed before hugging her son. "We'll see"

-O-

Nala walked in the cave where Kayla said her parents was. When the cream cub walked in she was greeted by a smile from Zira. Being the curious cub she is, Nala walked over to her cousin. Who gave the two month old cub a nuzzle.

"You had a cub?" Nala asked her green eyes on the peach cub

" name is Johari" the pale tan lioness smiled

"Nala"a deep voice boomed

Nala looked from the pale tan lioness to the back of the cave where she seen her parents. With a childish smile the cream cub ran towards the back where she was greeted by a hug from her father.

"Nal...your little sister is here"

After hearing her father say that the young cub jumped out of Mufasa's paws and looked over her mother's paws at the tiny golden cub.

"Her name is Kiara"

Nala smiled at her sister her green eyes shinning. "Hi Kiki. I'm your big sister"

Mufasa and Sarafina smiled at their daughters before sharing a loving nuzzle.


	8. First Time Out

A/N:Well CSIMentalistTLK lover, that will be a shocking turn of events. As for Twists of Fates that will be updated soon.

**Authored Lion King**

A few months he passed and it was time for Kiara and Johari to venture out with the other cubs. As well as Queen Sarabi' s pregnancy was progressing beautifully. The sun had just started to spread her golden finger tips across the sleeping land. Nala was rudely awakened by her little sister.

"Wake up, Nala! Wake up!"

The creamy cub groaned before turning over on her side. "Go back to sleep, Kiara"

The golden cub sighed before lying down in front of her sister. "But I can't...Since the sky is awake, I'm awake"

Nala was up now looking at her sister before chuckling lightly. "Alright. Come on"

A huge smile formed on Kiara's face before she began to jump around. Then with a giggle the golden cub began to run out of the cave. Before Kiara could get to far, a golden paw stepped lightly on her tail.

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?"

Kiara smiled at her father as Johari walked out of the cave with Sarafina and Zira.

"Before you go, I want you to stay with the older cubs"

Kiara nodded. "Yes daddy"

Mufasa and Sarafina gave their daughters nuzzles as Zira spoke to Johari.

"That goes for you too, Johari. Stay with the older cubs at all times" the pale tan lioness said narrowing her blue eyes at her daughter

The peach cub nodded her hazel eyes shining brightly with excitement. After giving her mother a nuzzle, she followed the sisters to where the cubs would be at.

-O-

The sun was high in the sky by now and the cubs were once again in a heated game of tag.

"Ha! Try and catch me Diesel!" laughed Kari

"Oh I will slow poke!" a pale cream cub playfully growled before running faster

Making Ayanna, Kari and Darren scream. Simba laid on a rock with his paws dangling over. A sigh left his mouth. The young prince was tired of the same game over and over. Before he could debate what to do Nala walked over with a golden cub and a peach cub. With a interested look the dark beige prince jumped off his perch and walked over to his friends and the new cubs.

"Hey guys" Nala smiled as she greeted her friends

"Hey Nala" smiled Ayanna as she walked over to the creamy cub and head bump her

"Hey Nala, who's the party behind you?" asked Kari his golden eyes on Kiara and Johari

Nala looked at her sister and cousin before looking at her friends. "This is my little sister, Kiara and my cousin, Johari"

"Welcome to the gang"smiled Simba as he walked over to the group of cubs

Kiara looked at the prince and her breath caught in her throat. Simba smiled a charming smile which made the slightly younger golden cub blush. Nala seen the interaction and cleared her throat.

"How about we play"

"Yeah. How about we play?"

The gang of cubs looked and seen a chocolate brown cub with a black mane tuff on his head. The two cubs behind him chuckled before glaring at the eight cubs.

"What do you want, Kovu?" groaned the dark beige prince

Kovu smiled at his little brother. " 't we play?"

Kiara frowned at the brown cub. "Who are you?"

A dark grey cub snarled her emerald green eyes burning into the younger cub. "Who are you? You little twerp!"

A white cub with a dark grey mane tuff on his head snarled in agreement.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Simba growled as he jumped between Kiara and the two cubs

"Simba" couldn't we get along. After all we are brothers" Kovu said with a smirk

Simba continue to glare at his brother before relaxing slightly. "What do you have in mind?"

Kovu looked at the cubs that was following him, who was grinning as they nodded. Kovu turned back to the other cubs and smiled. "How about the western borders?"


	9. Danger Strikes

A/N:Whoa it's fandoms, thanks for the PM. I noticed that there's no AU Simba. I mean there's mostly Nala and Kiara with different color coats/furs. But I'm glad you liked it.

CSIMentalistTLK lover, Yes trouble is brewing. I thought it was about time. I personally think that this story might be one of my longest stories that I written. But here's chapter two and be prepared for a shocking revealment.

**Authored Lion King**

Aziza watched her son and his friends leave Sarabi's spawn and his gang to the western borders. With a excited snarl, the chocolate brown lioness ran off. Aziza ran across a shadow river and through a land of greenish brown grass. Soon the brown lioness came to a lake where two lions stood waiting. Once Aziza got in front of the lions she bowed.

"Is it done?!" growled a dark grey lion with a grayish brown mane

"It is done, Rashad"

A peach lion with a dark brown mane looked at the grey lion with questioning hazel eyes. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Are you questioning my leadership?" roared the grey lion his emerald green eyes burning into the peach lion's soul

The peach lion, Kinta shook his head before bowing.

"Good. Now go get Malka and Ni"

Kinta ran off without another thought as Rashad turned to face Aziza. "Now anything else you want to tell me"

Aziza shook her head earning a snarl from the grey lion.

"Good, Now go back to your pathetic king"

Aziza nodded before running off towards the direction of the Pride Lands. Rashad looked from the retreating lioness to way the peach lion walked off. To see Kinta returning with two young lions. One was a dirty cream with a dark brown mane and the other was pale orange with a black mane.

"I'm glad you two could make it. There's some cubs coming and I need you to take care of some cubs while I handle some business"

The two young lions shared a look before looking at Rashad and nodding with a sigh.

" go to the eastern borders. But whatever you do...leave the dark beige cub to me"

With a evil laugh Rashad turned and headed for his spot with Kinta following.

-O-

Simba and his gang had reached the western borders and was heading towards a new land. When out of no where two young but big lions jumped over a bush.

"Have your parents ever told you about trespassing" snarled a pale orange lion

The cubs screamed before running off further into the unknown land. Not knowing that they were set for a trap.


	10. News Received

A/N:Thanks Xoxogirly, CSIMentalistTLK lover and Whoa it's Random for the reviews. I'm sorry for the kinda late update. I had just started Veterinary Tech. school. So bare with me. Also if you're interested in Thor, boyxboy stories. I have a story, a crossover with Thor and the Lion King.

**Authored Lion King**

Simba lead the group of cubs through his father's land. As they were heading towards a log bridge Simba and his friends didn't notice that Kovu and his crew slipped off. One by one the cubs crossed the bridge, once Simba got to the other side he turned to see if everyone else was there. To the prince's count four was missing. But what concerned him the most was that one of his new friends wasn't with the group. Simba looked across the bridge and seen Kiara standing with uncertainty in her blue eyes.

"Kiara!"

The small golden cub looked from the river below to the dark beige prince.

"Simba...I'm afraid of heights"

Simba looked away for a moment before looking back at the younger cub. "The key to getting rid of your fear is to face it"

Kiara nodded before taking a deep breath and slowly walked on the log.

"What ever you do...don't look down!"

Kiara nodded as she continued to walked closer to the edge. Once Kiara was close enough, Simba reached up and grabbed the young cub by her scruff and pulled her to the other side.

"You okay?" Simba asked concerned filled his amber eyes

Kiara merely nodded before she and Simba got up and headed to the rest of the cubs. Nala was the first to run to them.

"What happened? And where's Kovu?"

Simba took a deep breath before replying to his friend. "Kovu must of weasel out. As for Kiara...She just got a little startled"

Nala nodded as the three was joined by Darren. The soft grey cub had boredom clearly in his pale green eyes.

"Can we go now"

Simba chuckled before walking to the rest of the group with the other three following. Simba had found the others in a clearing surrounded by bushes. After gathering themselves, the group headed further into the unknown land. But not long after Simba and his friends started their journey, the young but big lions jumped over a bush.

"Have your parents ever told you about trespassing!" snarled a pale orange lion with a black mane. His red eyes burning into the cubs

The cubs screamed before turning and running off further into the land. Malka looked at the dirty cream lion and nodded. Ni left the pale orange lion and went after the cubs one way as Malka went after them another.

-O-

Sarabi struggled to stand on her paws from the weight of the cub. But the queen shakely got up and walked over to the cave entrance where her path was blocked. Sarabi looked from her paws to see a pair of green eyes on her.

"Scar"the queen gasped

The orange brown lion stared at his mate with cold green eyes. "Where do you think your going my dear?"

"Scar I need fresh air. I'm only going to the peak"

Scar nodded and before he could say something Shenzi ran over out of breath.

"Shenzi...what's wrong?" Sarabi asked her orange eyes full of concern

"The cubs...are in the eastern land and are being chased by rogues!"

Scar's eyes widen as at that moment fear flickered across his eyes. "Find my brother and grab reinforcement"

Shenzi nodded before running off down the side of Pride Rock. Scar then turned to the dark beige lioness who was stricken with fear.

"My baby!"

At that cry the queen gasped as she felt terrible amount of pain flow through her body, mainly her lower stomach. The queen looked down and her eyes nearly popped out at the sight of a small puddle of blood. Sarabi's orange eyes rolled behind her head before she fell to the ground. Her head connected with the hard floor. The last thing Sarabi'dark brown rimmed ears ears heard was the worry shouts of her mate before her eyes closed.


	11. Rescued

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover thanks for the review. Sarabi will be alright eventually. As for the cub, you have to read this chapter.

**Authored Lion King**

Simba and his friends ran till a large grey lion appeared and cut the prince off from his friends. But Rashad wasn't counting Kiara to dodge the other chasers and run after the large lion. The golden cub jumped on a rock and leaped on the male's back and started to bite and scratch. Simba had stopped a little ways away from the lion and stared in horror as his friend attacked the large lion.

"Keep your paws to your self!"

Rashad growled, "You brat!" before turning and latching on the golden cub.

Kiara cried out in pain and before she knew it she was tossed. Where her head hit a rock and everything went black.

"Kiara!"

Rashad growled before looking at the prince and laughed. "I'm so sorry about your girlfriend! Maybe you should joined her!"

The lion raised a large paw to strike the cub but a golden blur tackled him. Sending the grey lion tumbling before stopping on his stomach. Rashad chuckled before looking at his attacker.

"Ah Mufasa...your pathetic brother send you to the rescue huh?"

Mufasa snarled. "I'm also here for my daughters"

Rashad turned and looked at the knocked out golden cub. "I should of seen it"

"Uncle Mufasa...my friends are in danger" cried Simba as he sat by Kiara

"Don't worry. Your father's hyenas are there" then the golden lion turned back to the grey lion. "One of those cubs is your daughter which I'm raising as my own"

Rashad growled as his green eyes widen. "You! Slept with my mate!"

"Ex mate!"

Rashad growled and was going to attack but seen Ni and Malka running. Rashad growled and ran off but not before shouting,

"This is not over, Mufasa!"

Mufasa sneered at the retreating form of his ex friend before his expression changed as he looked towards his nephew and daughter.

"What happened?"

Simba sobbed as tears fell. "She tried to save me...she did save me"

Mufasa looked horrified at his daughter's body. He picked up the golden cub and placed her on his back before grabbing Simba and heading towards Pride Rock at full speed.

-O-

Aziza sat out side the cave where the other cubs and mothers sat with worry expressions. Not only had they found out that the queen had fell out. But one of the young ones and the prince was missing. Soon Mufasa came running up the rocky stairs and into the cave where Rafiki was. The golden lion placed Simba on the ground before reaching for his daughter and set her on the ground. Sarafina who was sitting with Sarabi with Nala between her paws screamed when her blue eyes landed on her cub.

"My baby!"

Nala and her mother ran to the golden cub's side. After Rafiki treated the injuries.

"Rafiki...what's the verdict?"

Rafiki sighed deeply before looking at the worried father. "Young Kiara will be fine. She just needs close watching when she wakes"

Simba piped up from his sleeping mother's paws. "I'll do it. After all she saved my life"

The prince was crying again. He had just met the young cub but after her act of bravery, she molded a special spot in his heart. Sarafina smiled at her nephew before cuddling her injured and uninjured cub.

Mufasa looked from his family to the Sherman. "What happened to Queen Sarabi?"

Rafiki sighed deeply again. "I'm afraid the queen had a misscarige"

Mufasa's eyes widen before he lowered his head. Rafiki patted the lion's shoulder before exiting the cave.

-O-

The moon was shinning dimly over the Pride Lands. Mufasa stood at the peak as the night winds blew through his red mane.

"You're still up?"

Mufasa closed his eyes before opening them and looking at his brother. "Where was you! Did you know your niece almost died and that your mate lost your child"

"Don't you question the king!" Scar roared. "I know what happened. But I had matters to tend to"

"What's more important than your mate!"

Scar pushed his black mane back and looked at his brother. "Finding a mate for Simba"

Mufasa looked at his brother in disgust before turning and heading towards the cave where his family stayed. Scar looked from his retreating brother to out towards his kingdom. His green eyes glistened in the moon light. With a iron paw he will rule, things are about to change.


	12. The New Plan

A/N:Yes I agree, CSIMentalistTLK lover. Scar is starting to shape into the tyrant king we know and love.

**Authored Lion King**

Rashad had later met with Aziza. Once she was close enough the grey lion struck the brown lioness.

"You fool!"

Aziza slowly got up and growled at the lion. But Rashad just sneered.

"You nearly got my daughter killed"

"Semira wasn't there!"

Rashad landed another hit to the brown lioness. "Sarafina's cub!"

"Nala?"

A sinister light shined in the grey lion's eyes. "Nala...bring me my daughter. She's the key to our success"

-O-

A few weeks past and Kiara had awoken. To her surprise Simba was there. She tried to move but fell back down from the pain. Simba woke up at the movement to see a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

"You're awake" Simba breathed

Kiara had a hard time trying to figure the cub out. She was sure it was Simba. But this cub is a little taller and sports small peices of brown mane tuff on his head.

"Who are you?"

Simba's world crushed but before he could say something his father and Rafiki walked in the cave.

"Simba. It's time to go"

Simba gave the golden cub a quick nuzzle before walking over to his father. Where the prince and king left.

-O-

Scar and Simba sat on the top of Pride Rock. The dark beige cub was enjoying the golden light bathing his future kingdom.

"Simba"

Scar's voice cut through the air and knocking the prince out of his thoughts. Simba looked at his father with questioning eyes.

"Everything you see is my kingdom. When the son sets on my time it will rise with you as the new king"

A new look shined in the cub's eyes as he stared at the kingdom in awe. Scar got up from sitting and headed down with Simba at his black tail tuff. Once on the dying savannah, Scar started the lesson again.

"As king there's only one thing you need to know. The hyenas are our friends. We owe them our lives"

Simba nodded as Shenzi walked over and bowed.

" Shamal is at the south border. He wishes to speak with you"

Scar nodded before looking at his son. "Go home"

Simba nodded and turned and headed for the watering hole. Scar waited until Simba was gone till he walked over to the southern borders. On the border was a brownish tan lion with a black mane.

"King Scar. You got my message"

"That I did. I don't tolerate being rushed" sneered Scar

The lion nodded and before he knew it he was surrounded by hyenas.

"I don't need a alliance to better my pride. When I can just take what I want"

King Shamal looked at the Pride Lands' king in horror before he was made into hyena food.

"Gather the River Pride and bring them to me"

Shenzi nodded and before she turned to follow out with the order she looked at the orange brown lion. "What about the males?"

"Get rid of them. Besides...soon it will be time to get rid of the cubs in my pride"

Shenzi nodded before she joined the rest of the hyenas and headed out towards the River Pride.


	13. Escaping Slaughter

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover, thanks for the review. And Simba will be just fine with a little help from a special lioness.

Authored Lion King

Screams and cries of bloody murder was heard all over the kingdom of the River Pride. Two cubs hid behind a lush green bush with wide eyes as they watched helplessly as their pride members get slaughtered by huge amount of hyenas. A ivory grey cub had tears in her amber eyes as she watched a light grey lioness get tackled. She wanted to scream, to run to her but knew she couldn't. With a mighty roar the light grey lioness rose from under the hyenas and slashed as many throats she could before limping over the the bush and collapsing in front of the cubs.

"Mommy!" the ivory grey cub cried before running to the lioness and buried her face in her mother's fur

The lioness coughed before smiling weakly. "My little Sif. You will be alright, as long you and Heimdall stick together"

The ivory grey cub had tears falling as she seen her mother closed her eyes and her chest stop rising. A auburn brown cub with a black mane tuff on his head walked over to his friend with tears in his golden eyes. He placed a small paw on the weeping cub and pulled her close.

"It's going to be alright. But we got to get out of hear"

Sif didn't want to but knew it was the best. She gave her mother one last nuzzle before following her friend away from the slaughter.

-O-

Simba walked over to the watering hole to see his uncle, Nala and Kiara. The dark beige prince's amber eyes brightened at the sight of his young golden friend.

"Hey guys"

Nala smiled from between Mufasa's large paws. "Hi Simba"

Kiara lifted her head from the cool water and smiled at her male friend. "Hey Simba. Sorry about before, I been out for so long that you looked different"

Simba waved a paw before jumping up on a rock. "It's cool. But guess what?"

Mufasa lifted his head up to look at his nephew. "I don't know. What?"

"My dad just showed me the kingdom and I'm going to rule it all" Simba proclaimed with a laugh

Mufasa shook his head as Nala smiled and Kiara looked at the future king with uncertainty in her blue eyes. But turned her head as her small golden ears twitched. She looked around and seen something moving.

"Daddy"

Mufasa turned to his daughter and when she knew she got her father's attention, Kiara continued.

"I think there's something out there"

Mufasa stood and looked at the tall green grass. Where he seen a pair of amber and golden eyes.


	14. Labi

A/N:Ah yes. Young Sif and Heimdell are about to meet our Pridelanders. As for Twists of Fates. I'm sorry to say that I won't be going back to that till I'm done with this. My mind keeps playing upcoming chapters of this story than Twists of Fates. But after I'm done with this I'll pick up on Twists of Fates.

**Authored Lion King**

Mufasa looked at the tall green grass and seen a pair of amber and golden eyes.

"Who's there?"

Soon two cubs walked out and looked at the large lion with fearful eyes.

"Please don't hurt us" pleaded a auburn brown cub

Mufasa snorted. "That's not my memo. But my concern is where is your parents"

The ivory grey cub looked down as tears began to fall. "Our pride was attacked by hyenas"

Mufasa's eyes widen before he snarled. "I want you to stay here with these cubs"

The two new cubs nodded before watching the golden lion run off towards a large mountain structure.

Kiara looked from the retreating form of her father to the two new cubs. "Where's he going?"

The cubs shook their heads before Simba jumped between and growled.

"Who are you?"

Kiara's eyes widen at her friend before she knocked him away with a shove. "That's not how you ask! As future king you should know that"

Simba growled. "My father said to attack and ask questions later"

Kiara looked at her friend with unbelievable eyes. She turned her head to the side and sighed.

-O-

"Scar!"

Mufasa roared as he ran up the rocky stairs. Scar walked out of the cave with a annoyed expression.

"Oh dear brother. What's gotten you tail in a not"

Mufasa snarled. "You send your damn fleabags to the neighboring kingdom! Now two cubs are orphans!"

Scar laughed before nodding to Shenzi, who ran off the other side. Scar looked at his brother and smiled.

"I only did what was necessary for my pride"

"By killing innocent lives!"

Scar chuckled as Shenzi returned with a bunch of hyenas. "You will love my plan now. You see I can't have males in my pride. Causes problems if you know what I mean"

Mufasa was about to shout but was pounced on by a group of hyenas. Mufasa looked up with angry eyes.

"What does that have to do with the River Pride!"

"Simple. I need more land for more prey. As for the males...they are to be removed before they challenged my heir to his throne!"

Mufasa's eyes widen before he he could say anything the hyenas attacked.

"That means getting rid of you as well"

-O-

Ni and Malka walked in a cave where they were greeted by Aziza. Ni looked around before looking at the lioness with confused red eyes.

"Where's Rashad?"

"He's out. Like you need to be" Aziza snarled

Malka and Ni shared confused looks before looking back at the lioness to see three really huge lions behind the chocolate brown lioness.

"You two are no longer of use"

Aziza turned and went further into the cave before the lions jumped at the two young lions and chased them. Ni and Malka was chased across the low green terrain before running to a jungle. They stopped and looked back to see the lions no where in sight. They caught their breaths before turning to keep going to see a large pale white lion with a black mane.

"Follow me if you want to live"

Malka and Ni shared a look before following the older lion.

"I been watching. You two destined to come here"

"Destined?" Ni repeated

The pale white lion nodded before stopping on a ledge where they had a clear view of the Pride Lands.

"The young males are in need of rescue"

Malka raised a eyebrow. "What does that have to do with us?"

The pale white lion looked from the dying land to the two young lions. "You will help me save lives. One in particular"

"Who?" the brothers asked

"The prince of the Pride Lands. His father is doing down a dark road. We must save the prince so he can save his pride"

A loud scream shot through the air.

"We got to move"

Malka shook his head. "I want to who you are before I go anywhere"

"My name is Labi.I'll explain everything later. Right now we got to move"

Without anything else to say the two young lions followed the older down the side of the ledge and towards the direction of the Pride Lands.


	15. Exiled

A/N:Well about that CSIMentalist TLK lover, hehehe. There's a twist to that, also the first part of the chapter takes place a few days before the attack on the river pride.

**Authored Lion King**

Nala woke up with a dull look in her green eyes. It's been a few days since her little sister was attacked. But today her father was going to teach her how to fight. With a small smile the cream cub got up and walked out of her family's private cave. Where she walked over to the water hole to get a morning drink. As the cub was lapping up the cool liquid her ears twitched at the sound of someone stepping on grass. She raised her head as her ears pinned against her head.

"Who's there?"

A dark chuckle echoed through the air before Aziza made herself known. "Don't fret my dear. I only wish to talk"

Nala looked unsure. "About what?"

Aziza smiled as she circled the cream cub. "Your parenting of course"

Nala titled her head which made the chocolate brown lioness laughed.

"My dear you been lied to your whole life. Mufasa is not your father"

Nala frowned. "Of course he is!"

Aziza shook her head. "Didn't it acour to you that you don't have your father's eyes"

"My uncle has emerald green eyes"

"What about the grey in your fur? hmm"

Nala looked at herself and seen her fur was a mix of grey and cream. She looked at the lioness with confused eyes.

"Who's my father then?"

"I am"

Aziza smiled evily as the cub looked at the large grey lion that came. Nala's eyes widen at the sight of the lion. But couldn't deney the fact that the lion was her father.

"Now. I need your help to make Scar see Kovu is a better continue befriending the prince" said Rashad

Aziza smirked. "If you succeed. You will be rewarded the spot as queen next to Kovu"

Nala nodded. After getting a nuzzle from her father, the creamy grey cub headed towards the training field.

-O-

"Scar!"

Scar looked from the attack to see his mate with Sarafina and Zira. After the queen lost her cub, Sarabi stitch up the friendship she had with the cousins.

"What are you doing!?" the pale tan lioness growled

Sarafina was by a badly injured Mufasa. Tears falling from her blue eyes.

Sarabi looked from her ex and friend to her mate. "Scar! What's gotten into you"

Scar smirked. "It's time for all the males to be taken out."

Zira snarled. "You can't be serious"

"Deadly"

Mufasa coughed before glaring at his brother. "Let me take the males. At least give us something to die on"

Scar looked at his brother before commanding the hyenas away.

"I think that's possible. Go gathered the male cubs and be gone by night fall"

With a lash of his tail, the king walked into the cave. Sarafina looked from her mate to her friend.

"Sarabi...don't just stand there"

Sarabi lowered her head. "There's nothing we can do. All the male cubs must go besides Kovu. He's still the king's son"

Zira snarled before looking at the golden lion. "I'll talk to the cubs mothers. Meet by the water hole"

Sarafina had tears in her eyes as she helped her mate up and down the rocky stairs towards the watering hole.

-O-

Sarafina and Mufasa made it to the watering hole where the male cubs was there with their mothers. Kiara ran over to her father with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy"

Mufasa winched at the pain. But hugged his daughter spite the looked from his daughter to see cubs saying their goodbyes.

Kavela nuzzled her son before looking at the former future king. "Please take care of my son"

Mufasa stood up and nodded before heading towards the direction of the dessert. The male cubs following with heavy hearts.


	16. Labi Part II

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover, yeah Nala agreed. But isn't it that way with evil lions.

**Authored Lion King**

Kiara sobbed in her mother's fur as Mufasa left with the male cubs following. Even Sif's friend, Heimdell followed before giving his friend a nuzzle. Tears fell and mattered Sarafina's light fur as the males headed towards the direction of the dessert.

"So they left. Good"

Anger burned through the Kiara's body. Before she jumped out of her mother's paws and growled at her uncle.

"That was my father...your brother! Those was just cubs!"

Scar chuckled before getting eye level with his niece. "I don't have a brother. As well as I know that they were cubs. But I did what was best for my heir"

Kiara had tears falling down her face as she looked at her friend and sister.

Nala finally spoke but without emotion. "I agree with King Scar. It's for the best"

Kiara sobbed uncontrollably. "One of those males was our father!"

The creamy grey cub's eyes changed dangerously dark. "Your father! Mufasa was nothing to me!"

Simba sighed before looking back at the golden cub. "If my father said it was for the best than it is for the best"

Kiara had more tears falling before she ran off.

-O-

Mufasa dragged his body across the hot dessert. Heimdell was by the golden lion's paws as the other three cubs followed in silence. Heimdell looked from the hurt lion to out to the open terrain where his golden eyes widen.

"Um. sir...we got company"

Mufasa stopped and looked ahead and groaned at the sight of three figures. With a deep breath Mufasa took a few steps forward.

"Please I we only wish to pass"

The figures turned out to be three lions. One which was around his age was in the lead. As the other two were a few seasons younger.

"Don't fret brother. We are here to help, my name is Labi"

Mufasa groaned as a shot of pain ran through his body.

"We must go" said the pale white lion

Ni and Malka helped Mufasa walk towards the jungle as, Labi stayed with the cubs. When they entered the jungle the group was greeted by a young dark golden lioness.

"Labi you made it back"

The pale white lion gave the lioness a short nuzzle. "Tia.I need you to get Amora. We need medince help"

The dark golden lioness nodded before running off at full speed. Labi turned to Mufasa who had laid down and was smiling grateful.

"Thank you"

"Rest and when I return we will talk"

After dipping his head, the pale white lion walked in another direction.


	17. Growing Up

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover, well evil have to come somewhere. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Authored Lion King**

The young dark golden lioness returned to the area where Mufasa was with a pale brown lioness. When the pale brown lioness' bluish grey eyes landed on the wounded lion, she ran over and started to tend to his injuries. By time the lioness was done Labi walked over dragging a giraffe by it's horn.

"You're very lucky to be alive"

Mufasa sighed before lying his head on his paws. "I have someone to live for...even if I don't see them again"

Labi walked over to the golden lion and sat. "Well that's not true"

Mufasa lifted his head and looked at the pale white lion with questioning eyes.

"Scar has gone way down the deep side. And the only one that can stop him is...the young prince"

Kari walked over with Diesel and Darren.

"Simba?" the light brown cub asked

Labi nodded. "He's the only one. He knows what has to be done"

Mufasa sighed deeply before looking at the pale white lion. "So what do we do?"

Labi looked at the setting sun and replied. "In a few months we will go in and get him. At that time the prince will be doubtful"

Mufasa nodded before looking at the direction of the Pride Lands and sighed.

-O-

It's been a few weeks since Scar exiled all the males and Kiara lost her best friend and sister. All Nala do is hang around with with the _king _and Aziza. As for Simba he spends his time learning to be a tyrant. It was early afternoon when Kiara sat at the water hole looking in at her half reflection.

"Hey"

The golden cub looked up and seen the ivory grey cub.

"Hey Sif"

The ivory grey cub walked over and sat by the golden cub. "I miss him"

Kiara looked at her new friend. "Heimdell?"

Sif nodded. "I had been crushing on him for a while. Now I won't get to tell him"

Kiara felt terrible for the ivory grey cub. So she pulled Sif into a hug.

-O-

As the weeks went by Scar started to change very badly. He struck his mate and son often leaving minor cuts and bruises. As well as let the hyenas do what they want. The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. The cubs of the Pride Lands and the jungle turned into teens. Simba left his lesson from his father and headed over to the water hole to quench his thirst. Simba lifted his head and smiled at the sight of the golden teen lioness.

"Kiara"

Kiara looked and frowned. "Now you got time to talk"

Simba went to say something but Kiara had already gotten her drink and was now headed towards Pride Rock. Simba sighed before going his own way.


	18. Scared Hearts

A/N:Yeah there's hope for our prince. But sadly not the other one.

**Authored Lion King**

Simba growled as he headed towards the cave for a much needed nap. Those damn hyenas is really pissing him off. The dark beige prince shook his head, his small dark brown mane moving slightly. With a quick turn Simba was in the cave where his eyes widen. In the back of the cave was Sarabi on her side breathing heavy. Simba wasted no time and rushed over to his mother.

"Mother?"

Sarabi groaned before looking up with painfilled orange eyes."Simba...I'm glad you're here"

"Mother, what's going on?"

Sarabi closed her eyes and growled. "I'm in labor"

Simba's amber eyes widen. "But how?"

"I found out a few months ago. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want everyone to fuss for nothing if it was a repeat"

Simba felt symphony for his mother as he nuzzled her. "Oh mom. But I got to get help"

"No! It's no time. You have to help"

Simba was stricken with fear but knew he had to help his mother. So with a deep breath the prince walked over and coached his mother. Not long after, Sarabi had given birth to a healthy baby boy. Sarabi couldn't stop looking at the creamy brown cub in her paws.

"What's his name?" Simba asked while looking at his little brother

Sarabi smiled at the new Prince. "I like the name, Mheetu"

Simba smiled before giving the creamy brown cub a nuzzle. "I love it"

-O-

A few weeks passed and everyone got over the shock of the queen being pregnant. Now little Mheetu had opened his eyes to reveal bright emerald green orbs. It was early afternoon when Simba and Mheetu was taking a walk when they came across Kiara.

"Kiki" the small creamy brown cub cried excitedly as he ran over to the golden teen

Kiara smiled before giving the little prince a nuzzle. "Hey little man"

Simba smiled at the sight. He knew for awhile that he had feelings for the young golden lioness. He turned his head to the side and sighed deeply.

"Simba"

The dark beige teen looked and seen one of the young hyenas.

"Yes Ashanti"

"Your father wants you to do a border check" the young grey hyena said with a bow

Simba sighed before looking at Kiara. "Could you take him home"

Kiara smiled at the creamy brown cub before looking at the prince."Of course your highness"

Simba watched his brother leave with his crush before heading towards the eastern borders. As the prince got there he felt oddly uncomfortable.

"What are you doing out here, runt?"

Simba growled before looking to his left and seen his troublesome older half brother.

"Patrolling. What is it to you?"

Kovu laughed before closing the distance. "That's what they're calling it now"

Simba growled lowly. "What do you want?"

Kovu chuckled as he looked at the sun setting sky. "Nothing much. I got to go...you know since Nala's my fiancee"

Simba looked at his brother with shocked eyes. "You what?"

Kovu smirked. "Engaged. But I'm sure your slut with find a nice rogue to violate her"

Anger burned through the dark beige teen's body. "Don't speak of Kiara that way! Scarface!"

"Huh!"

Before the chocolate brown teen lion knew it, Simba pounced. The two young males rolled till Simba found himself on the ground. But that didn't last because Simba swiped at his brother's left eye. Making his slightly older brother roar out from pain.

"You will pay for that!"

With a snarl Kovu walked off with his eye bleeding. Simba snorted and went to turn when something knocked him up side his head. The last thing Simba seen was a pair of golden eyes and two pairs of red eyes, before everything went dark.


	19. Truth And Doubt

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover, I'm a sure you. Simba will be fine.

**Authored Lion King**

Kiara walked up the rocky stairs with Mheetu at her tail tuff. The golden lioness was greeted by the voice of her sister and Scar.

"I think you should reconsider your decision on the next king"

"Why my dear...I thought you were friends"

"That we were. But Simba is not worthy of the throne. He's incapable plus he doesn't have the king like quality you have. Unlike Kovu, I thought you should know"

"Thank you. I'm sure you'll make a fine queen"

"Finer than Queen Sarabi?"

"Sadly yes"

Kiara couldn't believe her ears. When Nala and Scar walked out the young golden lioness bared her teeth.

"How you speak illy of Simba our friend and your son. As well as Sarabi our queen and your mate!"

Nala rolled her green eyes. "Last time I checked you didn't want anything to do with the prince"

As the sisters went back and forth, Scar secretly was checking Kiara out. When Kovu ran over with blood running down his face.

"Kovu!" Nala cried before running over and burring her head in the brown teen's small black mane."What happened?"

Kovu growled. "That basted Simba struck me"

Kiara and Mheetu's eyes widen as Shenzi and her mate Ed walked over. Scar excused himself and turned to the hyenas.

"What now?"

Shenzi looked at Ed who nuzzled her. The lead hyena turned back to the king. "Ed and I was at the borders when we found blood"

Scar rubbed his temples. "So?"

"The blood belongs to Simba. But there's no body"

Scar dismissed the hyenas before turning to Kovu. "You are now future king"

"You can't do that!" Kiara growled

"I'm the king and I say my oldest son and his future mate get the throne"

Kiara watched helplessly as Nala, Kovu and Scar walk away. The golden lioness looked down with sad eyes as Mheetu rubbed against her leg.

"Is Simba going to be alright?"

Kiara sighed before looking at the star filled sky. "I don't know"

-O-

Simba woke with a groan as the first thing he did was put his paw to his head.

"You're up"

Simba moved his amber eyes up where he thought he was seeing things. "Uncle Mufasa?"

"One and only"

"But you're dead. I must be"

Mufasa laughed. "Alive and well. But let's catch up later. Your here for a reason and that reason is to stop my brother"

Simba shook his head. "Why does father need to be stopped?"

"He's not well...he's"

"Evil and a tyrant murderer"

Mufasa and Simba looked and seen a auburn brown teen lion.

"Heimdell. It was agreed that I do the talking"

Heimdell nodded before looking at Simba. "True. But I have a few words for the prince. Your precious daddy is a killer"

"How dare you speak illy of my father! A king!"

"Simba! Did you ever thought about how your father became king?" Mufasa asked his nephew

"You gave up the throne"

Mufasa sighed. "That's half. He killed your grandfather and threatened me into giving up the throne"

"It can't be" Simba whispered in disbelief

"Your grandmother died from a broken heart. She found out and had a heart attack"

"As your father order a slaughter on my pride!"

"Hyenas?" Simba said softly

"Your father is the only lion that has hyenas at his only command" snarled Heimdell

Mufasa looked from the auburn brown teen to his nephew. "On top of everything he replaced you. Without a search party"

"No! That's not!"

Simba growled before storming away from the two males.

"Should I go after him?" asked Heimdell as he was about to get up

Mufasa shook his head. "He'll be back. But follow him, he's going to need a friend"

The auburn brown teen nodded before turning and running after the dark beige prince.


	20. Kiara's Lullaby

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover, yeah Scar is a a**hole. But his evil rule will come to a end soon.

**Authored Lion King**

Simba stood on a ledge with hurtful look in his eyes. The dark beige teen had reached the Pride Lands late that night and had rested by the borders. Now as the sun began to rise he watched all the animals head to Pride Rock. Where he seen Kovu stood at the peak with Nala. The two nuzzled lovingly before roaring after Scar and Sarabi. Tears fell from the prince's eyes.

"We told you"

Simba closed his eyes before looking at the auburn brown teen standing behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Heimdell walked over to the dark beige male's side and looked at the commotion. "Your uncle sent me. Said you was going to need a friend"

Simba looked from the hurtful sight before his eyes to the auburn brown male. "What must I do?"

Heimdell followed the prince actions and looked at Simba. "We train and wait. We will come and keep watch. Till it's time to attack..."

Simba sighed deeply before turning and heading back towards the jungle. "I hope it doesn't come to that"

Heimdell looked at the down prince will sympathy. "Me too"

-O-

After dismissing herself from the disgusting sight of her sister becoming mates with Kovu and the new heir crowning ceremony. Sarafina watched her daughter leave with a sad expression before sighing. Kiara walked to the back of Pride Rock where she saw the little creamy brown cub crying his little green eyes out.

"Oh. Mheetu" Kiara said softly before pulling the cub close and hugged him

"Kiara. I miss Simba" Mheetu sobbed in Kiara's light cream chest

"There. will be alright. Just you wait..."

Mheetu sniffed up some tears before looking at older lioness. "You think so?"

Kiara took a deep breath and looked at her friend, who's been nothing but a little brother. "All we can do is pray"

A small yawn left the little prince's mouth. Earning a small smile from the golden teen lioness. "Sounds like nap time"

Mheetu yawned again before curling up against Kiara's soft fur. "Kiara?"

Kiara was lying down on her stomach where Mheetu was cuddled up into her side. She looked at her adopted brother or son. Might as well say, Sarabi has been neglecting the creamy brown cub ever since he could eat meat. Mheetu would sleep with Kiara like he's doing now or in her paws. Also he doesn't call Scar father since he spends most of his time with Kiara. He also calls Sarafina grandma. A smile formed on the young lioness' muzzle at the thought of what Mheetu wanted.

"Let me guess. You want me to sing you a lullaby"

Mheetu nodded before moving closer and lying his head on his small paws.

Kiara smiled at the cub before singing softly. "There's a calm surrender to the rush of day. When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away. An enchanted moment, and it sees me through, It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you. And can you feel the love tonight. It is where we are, It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer. That we got this far, And can you feel the love tonight. How it's laid to rest It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best"

Kiara looked back at the sleeping cub with a loving purr she gave his head a lick before lying her head down. Slightly praying that everything does turn out alright.


	21. Madness Of The Scars

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover, CSIMentalistTLK lover,yeah poor Mheetu. But at least he and Kiara have each other.

**Authored Lion King**

Time went on and the teens were now young adults. Minus Mheetu who was now four months old. The Pride Lands has also changed and not for the better. There was little food and little water thanks to the hyenas. The once plentiful lush grass lands is now a extended version of the elephant graveyard. King Scar has also went completely down the dark side. He had dethroned Sarabi and stripped her as his mate. Since in his words, _"She's old and doesn't stasitfied me"_. At this very moment Sarafina walked over to the back of Pride Rock where she saw Sarabi crying. Behind the cream lioness was Kiara and Mheetu.

"Sarabi"

The dark beige lioness looked up with tear filled eyes. "Scar...dethroned me as well as stripped my title as his mate"

Sarafina looked hard at the ex queen. "I heard"

Sarabi looked from Sarafina to Mheetu and smiled. "My little Mheetu. Come here"

Mheetu hid behind Kiara's back leg. Kiara looked from the cub to her aunt. "He doesn't want anything to do with you. After all you ditched him for that asshole you called a mate"

Sarabi bared her teeth. "Watch how you speak of the king! I may not be his queen or mate anymore but I still love him!"

Sarafina growled deadly at her ex queen and friend. "Watch that tone with my daughter! I'm not afraid of kicking your ass Sarabi! Queen or not you will show some respect! You abandoned Mheetu and he confined in my daughter! So this your fault! Because you may have lost a lost a son but I gain a grandson!"

Sarabi stood and glared at the light cream lioness. "Apparently you been gaining alot from me. But if I were you I keep a close watch on my daughter. Since after all Scar will be looking for a new queen and mate"

Sarafina snarled. "Over my dead body"

-O-

At that exact moment Kovu was in the royal cave speaking with his father.

"I heard you got rid of the hippo as your queen"

The orange brown lion was sitting on the royal platform where he nodded.

"You going to pick a new queen"

Scar looked at his eldest. "Got someone in mind"

Kovu smiled. "Well...I know you been checking out Kiara. She should be perfect and I think we should break her in"

Scar looked at his son with a evil glint in his eyes. "Very well. Go tell Nala to take the pride hunting"

Kovu bowed before exiting the cave where he bumped into his mate.

"Kovu" the creamy grey lioness smiled

Kovu nuzzled her before pulling back. "My father wants you to take the pride and go hunting"

Nala raised a eyebrow. "Why the pride?"

Kovu looked around before looking back at his mate. "Scar wants Kiara as his mate"

Nala smiled evily before turning and walking down the rocky stairs to gathered the pride. She first walked to the back where she saw her half sister with Sarabi and her mother.

"Mother. Sarabi. King Scar wants a big hunting party. The more eyes the more chance we have of bringing back prey" then Nala looked at the young golden lioness. "King Scar wants to see you"

"Now let's go"

Sarafina sighed deeply before giving Kiara and Mheetu a nuzzle and followed Sarabi and Nala out to the savannah towards the rest of the pride. Kiara sighed before looking at Mheetu.

"Stay at the bottom of the stairs"

Mheetu nodded before watching Kiara climb the rocky stairs and disappear into the cave.

-O-

Kiara walked in the cave to see Scar sitting on the royal platform smiling creepy at her.

"Yes Scar"

Scar laughed before standing and started to circle the young lioness. "I'm in need of a queen and you're the lucky lioness"

Kiara's eyes widen before she growled. "I'll never be your queen!"

Scar laughed. "It seems you don't have a choice. As I don't take no's for a answer"

Kiara felt a shiver run down her spine. Scar smiled before backing up his niece into the wall. Kiara closed her eyes and swung. Causing Scar to roar in pain. Kiara took the moment to run out of the cave. Before she could run to the stairs the golden lioness was tackled. With fearful eyes she seen Kovu on her. Her blue eyes widen when she realized that he's part of it too.

"Please no!"

Scar walked out of the cave and over to the two with hunger and lush in his green eyes. "I told you you I don't take no for a answer"

Kovu put his weight down to hold her down as Scar motion himself in place. Kiara sobbed bitterly as waited for the pain to come.


	22. A Fight

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover, Don't worry. Kiara will be saved.

**Authored Lion King**

A young adult Simba stood on a ledge where he had a clear view of the Pride Lands and Pride Rock. A snarl left his mouth as he glaze over the the barren land.

"Terrible isn't it?"

Simba didn't have to look to know who the voice belonged to. "We should of been in there. They're staving...she's staving"

Heimdell walked over to the dark beige lion's side. "We weren't prepared and we still is not ready"

Simba frowned at the dead landscape before a loud scream pierced through the air. Simba turned his head to the direction of the scream where his eyes widen in horror. Simba could clearly see near the peak his brother holding down Kiara as his father stalked over.

"Please no!"

The cry tugged on the lion's heartstrings. With a growl the dark beige lion ran down a slope to the ledge and towards Pride Rock.

"Simba! Wait!"

The auburn brown lion turned to head towards the jungle when he seen two pairs of red eyes.

"Malka. Ni, go to Mufasa and Labi. Tell what happened"

After giving the brothers the orders he ran after the dark beige prince. Ni and Malka ran at top speed to the jungle. The brothers was greeted by Mufasa and the rest of the small pride.

"What's going on?" Mufasa asked

The two young lions took breaths before telling him what happened. "Simba went after Scar and Kovu!"

"Why?" asked Diesel his brown eyes shone confusion

Mufasa roared. "Regardless why! My nephew could get killed! He needs us"

After that Mufasa ran off towards the direction of the Pride Lands. Labi followed right behind the golden lion with the rest of the pride behind them.

-O-

Sarafina heard her daughter's scream and ran back. Zira saw her cousin leave, so she signal the lionesses to head back. But they were stopped by Nala and a few hyenas.

"Where do you think you all are going!?"

Zira snarled before pouncing. The lionesses followed and attacked the hyenas. After knocking Nala out the pale tan lioness ran towards Pride Rock with Kyla, Johari, Ayanna and Sif and a few more lionesses.

-O-

Kiara weeped loudly as she waited for the pain. Her ears twitched at the sound of a little growl. Kiara looked up and to her horror seen Mheetu bitting and scratching at Scar.

"Stay away from my mommy!"

Scar tried to grab the cub but failed. Only making the cub's attack more easy to do. Kovu growled before hitting the cub. Sending little Mheetu into the and hate burned in Kiara's blue eyes. With a defining roar Kiara struck Kovu. Reopening the wound Simba gave him. This time leaving a perment scar across his left eye. Kovu back hit the young lioness knocking to the ground and out cold.

"You bitch!"A thundering roar caught the attention of the king and prince. By the stairs was a dark beige lion with a dark brown mane that was blowing in the wind. To stuned to think Scar and Kovu moved to the side. Simba glared at them before running over to his best friend and nudged her. Kiara blinked her eyes open to stared into the same amber eyes of her father.

"Father?"

Simba shook his head. "It's me"

Kiara's eyes widen at the concept of her friend being alive. So she took a moment and looked the lion over. He had dark beige fur like Sarabi as well as her dark brown ear rims. His head was crowned with a dark brown mane.

"Simba...you're alive...but how can that be?"

Simba shook his head before nuzzling the golden lioness who gladly returned the affection. "It doesn't matter. I'm home"

Scar's eyes widen before he stood and smiled. "Ah. Simba my son you're alive"

Simba whipped around and snarled, baring his teeth. "I'm am not your son. I'm disgusted to share the same blood with you two. You're a terrible king and it's time your reign ends"

Kovu laughed. "You and what army"

Kiara stood by Simba with Mheetu who had woken up in between her paws. "Us"

"And me"

Everyone looked and seen a auburn brown lion standing by the rocky stairs. Simba smiled and nodded at his friend. Before turning back to his father.

"I don't want to fight. But I will do what's right for this pride and kingdom"

Scar smirked before chuckling. "A fight it is"

Kiara picked up Mheetu and ran off as Heimdell pounced on Kovu. Simba was blind sided by a huge amount of hyenas. Scar smiled before running off towards the top of Pride Rock.


	23. The Madness Ends

A/N: CSIMentalistTLK lover, yeah Simba is about to kick some tail. There's a shocking twist, so be prepared.

**Authored Lion King**

Sarafina ran over to the bottom of Pride Rock where she saw Kiara moving rocks in the entrance of a cave.

"Kiara. What's going on?"

At this time Zira had showed up with Sarabi and the rest of the lionesses.

"Simba is here and he needs our help"

A loud roar made Kiara run back up the rocky stairs with the other lionesses following. The golden lioness jumped into the fray of the battle with the hyenas that had Simba down. After clearing most of the hyenas Kiara looked at the dark beige lion.

"Scar ran up the side. Please be careful"

Simba nuzzled her lovingly which caught Kiara by surprise. With confuse blue eyes, Kiara watched Simba go after his father.

"Kiara go after him. He's going to need help"

Kiara ran after her friend to the top of Pride Rock. Not long after Mufasa showed up with a group of lions. Sarafina couldn't contain herself and buried her head in his mane.

"Oh Mufasa. I'm glad you're alive"

Mufasa nuzzled his mate lovingly. Taking in the beautiful scent before pulling away. "Where's Simba?"

"He and Kiara just went after Scar"

Mufasa gave the creamy lioness a lick before running the way his daughter and nephew went.

-O-

"Murderer"

Scar coward down and begged for mercy. "My son. Have mercy"

"Why should I? You didn't have mercy on the lives you took in the River Pride"

"But...I'm family. You wouldn't kill your own father"

Simba growled. "No. I'm not like you"

Scar nodded and waved his paw around. "Good. I'll do anything you want. Tell me...anything"

"Run. Runaway and never return"

Scar smiled before stepping to the side. "As you wish"

Simba let out a painful roar as he felt teeth and claws dig into his body. Simba reached behind and grabbed a mouth full of fur before bringing it hard to the ground. Where he starred at the ghostly eyes of his mother. By being in shock Scar pounced knocking Simba to the ground. Father and son rolled till Simba pinned his evil father down. He was about to give the deadly strike but stopped. He's my father after all. But just as he let his mind wounder Scar struck his son making the young lion fall to his side. Simba shook his head and seen his father standing over him. Scar was about to kill his son but a golden blur tackled him.

Simba stood slowly and to his horror seen his hero was Kiara. And at this moment Kiara was in a heated fight with the orange brown lion.

"Kiara!"

Mufasa ran over just as Kiara slapped Scar across the face making her uncle fall off the edge of the cliff. Kiara looked over where she gasped at the sight. Scar had landed in a sharp rock pit where they puncture through the king's body as blood dripped down. With a deep sigh Kiara turned and saw her father and friend looking at her.

"Kiara. You're alright"

Kiara smiled before walking over to the golden lion and the two nuzzled. Mufasa pulled awayas Simba walked over and nuzzled the younger lioness.

"I'm glad you're alright. I don't know what I would do if I lost you"

Kiara looked at her friend with questioning eyes. Mufasa cleared his throat, catching the young lions attention.

"I believe you have punishment to give"

Simba nodded as a groan reached their ears. The three looked towards the sound and seen Sarabi getting up. Simba frowned at his mother as his amber glaze hard on the standing lioness.

"Why?"

Sarabi smiled at her son. "I didn't want you to kill him"

"Why?" Kiara snarled

Sarabi chuckled as she looked at the golden lioness. "I'm pregnant"

Kiara snarled before turning to Simba. Simba growled before storming down the side with Kiara and Mufasa following. Sarabi walked over to the edge and cried out at the sight below. She moved her orange eyes towards the slope a angry snarl left the ex queen's muzzle.


	24. Tears Of An Angel

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover, yep. Sarabi has changed and not for the good. Who knows after all my imagination is telling me to do a sequel. So welcome to the last chapter. Enjoy!

**Authored Lion King**

Simba stood at the peak of Pride Rock with a regal structure. "If you lay your loyalty down. I will allow you to stay. Other wise get the hell out!"

Kovu growled his eyes blazing with hatred. "You will regret the day you came back"

The brown lion left with Nala by his side and...Sarabi on the other side. Hurt filled his eyes but he shook his head and turned to see his uncle standing not far.

"Now to let everyone know who's the king is"

Simba turned and faced the savannah. With a deep breath he let out a terrifying roar. That the others echoed back.

-O-

It's been a few days since Simba became king. The new king was sitting at the peak watching the sun rise.

"Figure you would be out here"

Simba smiled as Kiara sat by his side and looked over the land with bright blue eyes. A sigh left the king's muzzle which earned Kiara to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Will I be the king everyone needs...the king you need"

By now Simba had tears in his eyes. Kiara looked at her friend before giving him a soft nuzzle. Before singing softly,

"Cover my eyes , Cover my ears. Tell me these words are a lie. It can't be true That I'm losing sun cannot fall from the sky. Can you hear heaven cry Tears of an angel. Tears of an angel Tears of an angel. Stop every clock Stars are in shock The river will flow to the sea. I wont let you fly I wont say goodbye I wont let you slip away from me Can you hear heaven cry Tears of an angel Tears of aaaaaaaa... Tears of an angel Tears of an angel. So hold on Be strong Everyday on we'll go I'm here, don't you fear Little one don't let go Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh Don't let go Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh Don't let go Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh Cover my eyes Cover my ears Tell me these words are a lie"

Kiara starred into Simba's eyes. She couldn't bring herself to stop and she nuzzled him lovingly. Simba breathed in the golden lioness' scent before nuzzling back.

"I love you, Kiara" Simba sighed in Kiara's ear

Kiara smiled as love poured from her eyes. "I love you too"

With a charming smile Simba began the mating ritual.

-O-

A few months later Simba and Kiara stood at the peak of Pride Rock. The land had returned to it's once beautiful state. The animals cheered as Rafiki walked over with a golden cub in his arms. Simba and Kiara shared a loving nuzzle before watching their cub get thrust into the air. Everything was right, everyone was happy with the new era. Well not everything, as in the western borders stood Kovu. His green eyes looked at the ceremony in hate.

"Don't worry father. I'll avenge you. They will pay"

With a snarl the brown lion turned and headed for his cave to plan his revenge.


End file.
